Dear Uncle Vlad
by Snow Ghryphon
Summary: I'm still WiggleLizard, just changed m'name.UPDATED!Danny is taken by Skulker and finds out that halfas are now used as slaves. And things go from bad to worse when Vlad buys Danny for his own. But why isn't Vlad a slave too? Changed summary for peeps
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, it's been a while since I've been here and I think I've matured some in my writing ability. Not much to say than I hope you like it…..

Disclaimer: I remembered the disclaimer……..

Dear Uncle Vlad

Chapter One

"Yeah, see you at eight, Bye" Danny said over the phone. He hung up with a satisfied sigh. He had just finished talking with Sam, whom he had now been dating for the past month. Danny couldn't resist how unique in personality and style she was. Her Raven black hair, those beautiful lavender eyes……….Her disposition. Things were looking up for him. 'I can't believe how well it's been going for me lately,' Danny thought to himself. 'No ghosts have been bothering me for half a month…….Well, the Box ghost has but...He doesn't count.' He lay down on his bed and sighed again, as he closed his eyes and smiled. Then a disturbing thought came to him. 'It does worry me that I haven't seen any……..I wonder what's up…….' He thought long but nothing came to mind. 'I guess it's best not to worry about it for too long right now.' He turned onto his side and fell asleep though it was only five o' clock. The alarm clock started to count down the minutes with its bright red numbers. Danny blearily woke up and it was close to the time he was supposed to meet Sam at the Park. He didn't realize he fell asleep until he looked at the alarm clock. It read 7:48. Danny swore under his breath and hastily got out of bed to change his clothes. 'Perfect….I fell asleep….AGAIN!' When he was done getting ready, it was five till eight. He ran down half the stairs and jumped the rest. "Bye Mom, bye Dad, bye Jazz, see you at ten!" Danny rushed as he ran to the door.

"Wait, Danny….Where you going?" Maddie asked alarmed.

"I gotta date tonight, remember?" Danny said while he opened the door.

"Oh, OK….Have fun…" Maddy said a little confused. Danny closed the door behind him and ran down the front stairs. He looked at his watch and it read eight. "Darnit! Guess I'll just have to fly." He ran behind a building and changed into the phantom that we all know and love then quickly took off, unaware of the dark shadow standing on top of his house.

"You can run half breed…..But you can't hide," the shadow said. It smiled menacingly and silently took off after Danny. It made sure to keep a good distance away so Danny wouldn't spot him before the perfect opportunity.

Sam sat at the fountain where Danny and she were supposed to meet. She timidly looked at her watch every ten seconds, slightly tapping her foot on the ground. Sam was surprised to see Danny fly down in his ghost form and stood up, suddenly worried. He landed and changed back to human.

"What happened? Are you okay!" Sam questioned exasperated.

"I'm fine, I just dosed off and needed to come here in my ghost form to meet you on time," Danny explained. Sam showed her wrist and exposed the watch that said it was eight o' nine.

"You're a little late," Sam replied smiling. "Typical Danny."

"Well, at least you know I try," Danny said.

"Yeah, I do," Sam said with a slight giggle. "C'mon, I want to show you something." She took hold of Danny's hand and started leading him down a path.

Meanwhile, the shady figure hovered silently over the park. He followed the two from above with a careful eye, waiting for the precise moment.

Sam stopped at a large pond that was dotted with lilies with pink and white flowers. Surrounding the pool of velvety dark blue were little marble benches that had charming assortments of flowers next to them. A small circular opening in the trees made the sunset sky visible. The sky's light bathed the scene in a soft yellow. And to top it all off, fireflies were dancing near the benches. Danny gaped at the sight.

"You mean this has been here the whole time, and I didn't even notice it!" He said in awe.

"Oh, you've seen it, you just haven't seen it at the right time," Sam replied as she sat down on one of the marble benches. She looked down at the pond and observed a white flower on a lily. Danny looked at Sam smugly, not knowing exactly what he was doing as his mind was somewhere else. He didn't even know that Sam's attention was now on him, until she called his name.

"Danny?" she said with an inquisitive look.

"Huh?" Danny snapped back to reality.

"Aren't you going to come sit with me?" Sam asked.

"Oh, yeah," Danny said a little nervous. He sat down shaking like mad on the inside but doing his best not to show it on the outside. But his best wasn't good enough. Sam eyed him shaking and placed a hand on his. Danny looked at her lavender eyes while she looked into his ice blue ones. A silent pause started as their faces started to inch closer. Just before their lips touched, Skulker landed with a loud thump in front of the two. He pressed a large plasma gun against Sam's head and gave a triumphant laugh. Everything went so fast that Danny didn't know what to do.

"Follow my orders or the girl gets it!" Skulker yelled. Danny looked to Sam and she shook her head from side to side. Skulker saw this and charged the gun. "NOW!" Sam gave a small squeal.

"Alright!" Danny answered angrily. "What do you want me to do?"

"First, change into your ghost form," Skulker answered, a wild look was in his eye that wasn't there before. Danny didn't take any chances and changed to his ghost form.

"Okay, now what?" Danny asked seriously as he saw Sam starting to sweat under the pressure from the gun. Skulker divided into two, the one facing Danny said 'follow me' while the other kept pointing the gun at Sam's forehead. "Why are you still threatening Sam!" Danny questioned incredulously.

"Because I want to make sure that you don't go astray. If you do, He'll pull the trigger," Skulker replied with a wicked smile. Sam sighed uneasily, like she was going to pass out. Skulker grabbed Danny's arm and took off keeping a firm grip so that his prey wouldn't get away. Danny looked down at the opening of trees.

'Great, another date ruined by a ghost attack,' Danny thought solemnly.

Eh, not the greatest, but you'll live. I know that this has some D&S in it, but that's the only major part. Sorry to all the DS haters out there. I still wuv you . Anywho, yeah, replies would be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I know that the first chapter was a little bit rushed. But all of my first chapters are a little rushed. The rest is basically fine…….I think…….Anywho, um……….Yeah…….hope you like the second chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom……BUT MY SISTER HAS GOTTEN A CONFERENCE WITH NICK PEEPS AND JUST MIGHT GET THE JOB THEREFORE GIVING ME A BETTER CHANCE IN GETTING IN THE BUSINESS!...0.o………….

Chapter Two

Sam quivered under the plasma gun, praying that he wouldn't pull the trigger. Sweat cascaded down her face and dripped off her chin, making her shirt wet with perspiration. Her hands were in tight fists, making finger nail marks on her palms. Sam's mind was racing through horrible images of her being shot or Danny being slaughtered. Finally, after much time and suspense, Skulker pulled the gun away from her face and disappeared, leaving Sam breathless and shaking.

"Okay," she whispered quietly to herself. "That didn't just happen." Sam panted with fear. "Oh God Danny……..Please be okay…"

---------------------------------------------------------------

After one Skulker joined with the other, he ripped into the ghost zone with a special claw like device. Danny, still looking back at the park, was confused, annoyed, and furious all at the same time. He so wanted sock Skulker for all he's worth, but knew that if he did, Skulker would just split into two again and kill Sam. Danny hated being helpless, especially when Sam's life was in the enemy's hands. One wrong move and he'd regret it.

Skulker jumped into the ghost zone and made sure that the portal closed behind him. He tightened his grip on Danny's arm and twisted it slightly, making Danny wince. Skulker smiled malevolently and took off to a nearby door. He opened it and inside was what looked like a zoo. Ghosts of all different shapes and sizes were in here. Some had there own personal cage, while others were packed in like sardines. Some cages were big and domed shaped, others were small and square. A purple haze loomed over the place that seemed to have a foul stench. Skulker flew to a domed shaped cage and threw Danny inside, making him land on his stomach. Danny heard the cage door slam behind him with a satisfied screech. He watched Skulker fly to a building in between two cages and faze through the wall. Danny noticed a little blood coming off his chin and wiped it off with his arm.

"So…..You're the new guy?" said a male voice.

"Looks a little scrawny to me," this voice came from a female.

"Where are you? Show yourselves!" Danny yelled, mad at all the confusion and a girl calling him scrawny. He looked around but couldn't find anyone. A figure formed behind him and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. Danny turned around.

"Boo," said the girl and Danny gave a yelp of surprise and fell back. He regained his composure to get a good look at her. The girl seemed to be in her twenties. She had a loose black tank top, acid green baggy pants with zippers at the knees, her sneakers were white with black rims, long blue hair fell past her shoulders and her eyes were a bright yellow. She laughed at the sight of Danny.

"It's not funny…" he said seriously. The girl stopped laughing.

"You're right…….It's HILARIOUS!" She cackled. Danny sighed, shook his head, and walked away from the ghost.

"That really wasn't funny," the male ghost said. He seemed to be in his mid thirties. He had a blood red jumpsuit on with black bands down his back and neck along with black gloves and boots. His hair was a silver color and he had piercing orange eyes. The female ghost stopped laughing and started to think twice about what she did. Danny sat against a rock and put his face in his hands. Sighing, he slowly took them off and looked to the top of the dome and stared at that spot. The male ghost came next to him, his feet making a swishing noise in the sand. Danny didn't notice him until he started speaking.

"You'll have to forgive her, she's young and doesn't make very good first impressions," He said while he too started to stare at the top of the dome. Silence followed for a long while. If you were to look at Danny now, you'd think he was dead. The eyes aren't moving, he's hardly breathing, and he is as silent as the night sky.

"You're a halfa…..aren't ya?" the ghost said. Danny didn't reply. "I can tell by the jumpsuit. Brittany and I are halfa's too, but now we can't change back into humans." Danny's focus snapped and he looked at the ghost with an interested eye.

"Why can't you change back into a human?" Danny asked. Brittany came over to stand next to the boy.

"One," she began. "this dome zaps any human who gets into it, and two, we have this device." She flipped he long blue hair to the side and revealed a piece of equipment on her neck. You could see red veins fanning out in all directions from the gadget. It looked like some kind of tracking device.

"What is it?" Danny asked puzzled.

"We don't know what the inhabitants of the ghost zone call it. But we do know that it his some type of controller. It's almost like overshadowing someone," the boy said.

"Jason and I also know that it is used for slaves…." Brittany said gravely. Danny was shocked.

"So, you two are slaves?" Danny questioned.

"No, we haven't been sold yet," Jason said.

"But, why are the halfas used for slaves?"

"Oh geze! Isn't it obvious! All the halfa's are considered lower than regular ghosts! Therefore they came to the conclusion of making all the hafa's their slaves!" Brittany said angrily. "This damn thing won't let us change back into humans. And I had a life. I was engaged, had a caring family, a good job!" She broke down into a crying fit. Jason was doing his best to comfort her, but couldn't calm her down. Danny stared, open mouthed.

"So….we're all.."

"Doomed? Yes…..but it isn't over," Jason said, finally starting to succeed in calming Brittany down. "We heard about a powerful halfa coming. We were kinda hoping it would be you…..but….."

"Le'me guess….Too scrawny," Danny interrupted. Jason gave a crooked smile, and nodded his head slightly. Danny sighed and kicked the sand angrily.

"I always knew that I wasn't good enough for anything. Just a stupid teenage kid with awesome power, but doesn't know what to do with it," Danny whispered for his own ears. He started to crack his knuckles, trying to vent some anger. Jason overheard his conversation with himself and, once Brittany was settled down, he walked up to him.

"But what do we know? It's what's right here that matters," Jason pointed at his skull.

"Okay guys…." Brittany sniffed. "enough with the sappy chatter. Let's just face the facts, and deal with it." They all heard a clang on the door and looked toward it. It opened with an earsplitting squeak and a muscular ghost stood in the doorway. He entered the dome. Brittany and Jacob gulped.

"Who's that?" Danny whispered intimidated.

"That's the guy who sells you," Jacob whispered back. The ghost approached them and stopped five feet in front of the three halfas.

"You two," he said in a booming voice. He pointed at Brittany and Jacob who were frozen. "Come with me." They looked at each other solemnly. "NOW!" the ghost yelled impatiently. Jacob grabbed Danny by the shoulder.

"Don't let them tag you," Jacob whispered. The ghost rolled his eyes and grabbed Brittany and Jacob. He started to pull them away. "Don't let them tag you!" Jacob screamed as they went out the door. Another muscular ghost identical to the other came in after they left and advanced toward Danny.

"Follow me," it said darkly. Danny didn't budge. "I said follow me you useless piece of trash!" It punched Danny in the face making him fly to the wall of the dome and hit it. Danny didn't know what hit him, the ghost or a car. It didn't matter long, because just as he hit the sand, the ghost grabbed him by the neck and headed out the door with him.

"Soon you will know how to respect us young Daniel," the ghost said as he flew to a small building. When they got through the door, Danny saw a white room with blood stains all over the ground and walls. He instantly knew he was in for it. "Soon you will know."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, cliff hanger! Aren't I evil? .. Pleas review.


	3. Chapter 3

I'M FINALLY BACK! Thank you Jodi Crystal, DannysGirlForever, Biscuts and Muffins, Moody Maud, Sevkitty, purrbaby101, PhantomWriter92, digidestened7, purpledog100, and Anne Camp aka Obi-Quiet for finally making me see how much of a jerk I am and not continuing this story. But guess what…….HERE COMES THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: don't own Danny Phantom…..never will….enough said…..

The muscular ghost threw Danny in forcefully. His head hit the bloodstained wall on the other side of the room, adding yet more blood to it. Danny slid to the floor and groaned as a headache came over him along with the fact that blood was seeping out of his head. The brawny ghost shut the door to the room, leaving himself outside. He was eagerly awaiting the sounds of agonizing screams. For some odd reason, he enjoyed the sounds of pain. Two ghosts appeared before Danny. One was very well built and looked similar to the one that just left the room, and the other was skeletal but had a huge head to compensate. The gaunt one held the device that was on both Jordan and Brittany's necks. Danny's eyes widened in fear at the sight of the piece of technology. It resembled pain, slavery…….a life without free will. He didn't want that thing on his neck. He didn't want to be somebody's pet. He wanted to be free to make his own choices. An anger that was unknown to him until now had risen to the surface. It was flailing like a wild animal locked in a frail cage. Finally, it took control over him. As the muscular ghost approached him, Danny stood up firmly and looked it in the eyes. One moment, the halfa was there, the next, he was gone. The big spirit was confused and looked to his partner who staring behind him. The ghost turned around and there was Danny, creating an energy blast that would obliterate his opponent. The halfa had literally lost all sense of humanity and was helpless over his actions. Danny had a wild look in his eyes and his teeth seemed to be very slightly pointed. The half breed released the enormous power within his claws. The ghost was barely able to dodge it in time and the energy blast scraped off fragments of his shirt. Danny noticed this and moved faster than the eye could track, catching the ghoul in the stomach in the middle of its fall. The technical ghost was trying to track the halfa's frantic movements and finally got fed up with it. He pulled out a very small makeshift slingshot and put the tag in the rubber sling. The halfa's actions were so random that the skeletal geek had trouble aiming it right so it wouldn't hit the other ghost and so that it would get Danny in the right spot. He found the precise moment and fired the tag. It hit the demented semi human in the choice spot of the neck. Danny was overcome by shock and confusion. He gave a sullen laugh before falling to the ground. The boy's features returned to his normal half human state and it was then that he realized the pain in his neck. The device was giving off tiny robots into his bloodstream so that if he disobeyed an order he'd get a painful shock throughout his body. It hurt like hell to have something inside of his neck and when the locks went even further into his skin he screamed so loud that you'd think they we skinning him alive. The ghost outside smirked and opened the door.

"Alright, enough entertainment you two," the ghost said as he came in. He looked at the writhing halfa on the floor. He was clutching his neck and clawing at the device to get it off. But it only mixed more of his blood with that that had already spilled. The ghost smiled malevolently and grabbed Danny by the collar. "You think that was bad? Wait for the testing." The ghost said still smiling. Its breath made Danny want to vomit along with the pain he was feeling in his neck and throughout his body. So he did. Liquid came forcibly out of his mouth and it got all over the ghost. The spirit was disgusted and threw Danny aside. "You'll have double the tests for that!" the ghost said firmly. He kicked Danny in the stomach, expelling anything that was left in it out of his mouth again. The helpless half ghost peered up at the other two ghosts and blacked out.

Danny woke up in the cage again a few hours later. He looked around but suddenly stopped in the middle of turning his head. Stinging pain shot through his neck and into his chest. He felt for the tag, hoping that what he saw before was just a bad dream. To his horror, it was on the right side of his neck in all of its stale silver menacing glory. Danny's bright eyes dulled and he slowly pulled his hand away from the abomination. He started to crawl over to the lone boulder in the middle of the cage. His hands fumbled a little before he got there and he fell on his chest. Danny didn't bother getting up to try to reach the rock. What was the point in getting there anyway? To look for support? Forget it. He was never going to get any here. He sighed deeply as he remembered Jordan's last words to him.

'_Don't let them tag you Danny! DON'T LET THEM TAG YOU!' _Danny remembered. He silently curled up into a ball on the sand. He'd let him down. No, not just him….._them._ Danny started to cry. At first lone tears escaped his eyelids and slid down his cheeks and onto the ground. But soon more followed, until his chin started to quiver. He was a slave, he was a pet……he was worthless. Danny curled up into an even tighter ball and wept. The sounds of agonizing screams and wild yells from varieties of ghost creatures filled the air. And that was Danny's lullaby to sleep.

I hope this is good enough for you since I've been gone for sooo long. So, do you think my writing skills have improved or have they gone down the toilet? Don't be afraid to tell me, I'll be more than happy to fix anything you need.


End file.
